Everybody Says I Love You
by Sara5
Summary: *Updated 1-15-02* Watch Ben Affleck present Harrison Ford an award at the Golden Globes this Sunday! What happens from the Doolittle raid to the end of the movie. NOT COMPLETE!
1. A Sister?

A/N: I promised my sister that after Pearl Harbor came out on DVD I would start writing more fics again and because I have nothing better to do I decided to write a fic that has been done a couple times before but with my own perspective. So, this is right after the Doolittle raid as Rafe is coming off the plane.  
  
The words that Rafe had planed to say had somehow disappeared the moment he stepped off the plane. He scanned the crowd and quickly found Evelyn. As she caught sight of him she smiled thinking if Rafe's back Danny has to be alive. She waited for Rafe to acknowledge her but he seemed somewhere else, he was upset. He must still be mad at me, she thought. But then he stepped down another step and the wooden coffin became clear and at that moment Evelyn knew who it was, it was Danny.  
  
So many emotions filled Evelyn at that moment sadness, regret, and for some strange reason relief. She couldn't explain that feeling but she still couldn't forgive herself for not letting Danny know about the baby.  
  
Rafe finally made it to the warm tarmac and Evelyn approached him. She looked up into his eyes and could sense his pain and fear and without a word they both had conversed their feelings and were as one with understanding. She grabbed Danny's jacket and kept a firm grip of it as she wrapped her other arm around Rafe crying into his chest. He was the only person who could comfort her, who could understand but she wasn't sure if he would want to seek comfort in her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The deep red sun approached the never ending water as it began to make its final breath before descending below the sea. Rafe dug his feet deep into the cool sand as he sat watching the sun set, he thought of Danny and what he would want Rafe to do. He thought of how he should have been dead and not Danny, how Danny should be where he was sitting. And the video of what happened replayed over and over again in his mind and he wondered where it went wrong.  
  
A warm hand grasped Rafe's shoulder as he quickly spun around, "Evelyn." He said startled.  
  
"Rafe, what's wrong?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Oh, just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"China," Rafe sighed, his eyes firmly set on the sand in front of him.  
  
"What exactly happened out there?" Evelyn asked longing for a response. His return from the Doolittle raid was short and he did not speak, he just left leaving her in the dark.  
  
"Danny died."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He's dead," Rafe said holding back his tears.  
  
"Why did it happen?" Evelyn asked trying to get an answer, "Danny could always talk to me about stories with you, why can't you tell me the stories about him?"  
  
"Cuz Danny never held me dead in his arms, he didn't watch me in pain as I gasped my last breaths, he didn't have to look into my eyes and tell me I was going to be a father. That's why I can't!" Rafe snapped rather surprisingly.  
  
"I'm sorry," she sighed.  
  
"No, it's not your fault."  
  
"So now we just have to find out about us," she sighed trying to get him to look at her.  
  
"There is no 'us' your Danny's girl and I'm not about to 'take advantage' of you right after his death. We're over, I don't mean to come off cruel or anything but there's no romance involved anymore." The passion that they had once shared had faded a bit and his need to hold her in his arms was not as strong, yet still there was still something there and he couldn't fight it.  
  
"Rafe, you know I didn't mean it like that, but to say that you don't love me anymore hurts because I will always love you." She snapped back rather coldly.  
  
Rafe sighed, "When, uh, you told me that you'd love me your whole life, did you mean it, or did you only say that cuz you thought that I was going to die."  
  
"What?" Evelyn asked off of his off topic question. When she had told him that, part of her wanted to give him the strength to make it back knowing that someone would miss him if he was gone. The other speaking of what she wished she could have had what she wanted, not what she was given.  
  
"Did you really mean it?"  
  
"Well, yeah. But-"  
  
"Yeah, um, well I love you too but um, only in a friendly way, you know like loving a sister."  
  
"Oh," Evelyn said her eyes now down cast. A sister!? She asked herself rather surprised.  
  
"Well uh, I gotta go away for a little while," Rafe said beginning to stand up.  
  
"What? Back to the war?" Evelyn asked startled.  
  
"No, um Washington, I'm getting a medal for the raid."  
  
"Oh, well, when will you be back?"  
  
"Um, I dunno a month maybe a week or two." He paused, "so, um, friends?" He extended his hand towards her as she stood next to him.  
  
"Yeah, friends," she responded grasping his hand. "And well congratulations on your medal."  
  
"Thanks," he said cracking his crocked smile. And with that they departed still confused in many ways.  
  
A/N: A little short, a little awkward, I'm working on it I haven't written in a really long time! 


	2. Flashbacks

A/N: This is like a flashback chapter. Ya know those random shows in a season that flashbacks through the episode, well that is what this is like. I may do it again in a later chapter but this is it.  
  
Rafe returned back to Hawaii about three weeks later with two new medals, one was his and one was Danny's. As he placed his bags down in his hotel room he looked out at the gas station a vivid memory coming back to him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Rafe placed another shirt into his suitcase, Evelyn stood closely by him so close he could reach out and touch her.  
  
"What looking for Danny?" he had asked rather coldly. She stepped closer and folded a pair of his pants placing it in his suitcase brushing against his arm, chills running up her spine.  
  
"I wasn't looking for Danny," she whispered into his ear. Rafe looked up at her, thinking that she had chosen him and leaned into kiss her. "I couldn't let you go without you understanding something." She said he looked away feeling a fool.  
  
*Present Time*  
  
"Why did I ever leave her?" he sighed sitting into the chair behind him. A light tapping came from the opposite side of the door.  
  
"Rafe, is that you?" Evelyn called through the door.  
  
Rafe walked to the door to open it. "Hi," he said softly.  
  
"I heard you were back so I, uh, I came to see if you were, and well you are, and uh, you know friends come to welcome friends when they come home, not like sisters, and well, I'm sounding like a total idiot aren't I?" Rafe simply snickered at her comment. "So you wanna go get something to eat?"  
  
"Um, yeah, sure but first I have something, to uh, give you. Something real important." Evelyn's eyes widened was this something special a proposal? Rafe got out a velvet box from his desk and handed it to her. "This is Danny's medal, and well I figured you would want it, to you know have a reminder, or you could give it to the baby, you know when it's older."  
  
Evelyn sighed, "Thanks, this means a lot to me really."  
  
"So, uh when is the baby due?"  
  
"Soon, in a month or so I think."  
  
"Yeah well, I know the baby is gonna need a fatherly figure to look up to and well, Danny," he paused thinking to when Danny had died in his arms.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"No Danny you can't die, cuz your gonna be a daddy," Rafe said as he held his best as close to him a possible. Danny's shivering frame seemed to weaken by the second. "I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but your gonna be a father." Rafe was cut off but a sob.  
  
Danny pulled Rafe towards him with every ounce of his strength and whispered to him softly, "No, you are."  
  
*Present Time*  
  
"Rafe?" Evelyn interrupted his thoughts. "What did Danny want? Why won't you tell me what happened in China?"  
  
"Cuz, it's not important what happened there you know the facts." He said trying to avoid the topic. "Let's go."  
  
************************  
  
Rafe reached over for his soda, "so what are you going to name the baby?" He asked.  
  
Evelyn thought for a minute, "I'm not really sure," she sighed eating a fry. "If it's a girl I was thinking maybe Eleanor or Samantha and if it's a boy maybe Mark or Joshua."  
  
Rafe swallowed his hamburger, "I think if it's a boy you should name him Danny, you know give him a part of his father that he'll always know."  
  
"That made no sense."  
  
"Yeah, well it did in my head." The two laughed as they continued to eat their lunch. As the sun began to set they decided it was time to get going.  
  
Evelyn looked up into the sky, "Danny took me up once during the sunset." She said reminiscing on the days before.  
  
"It's probably beautiful with the mountains and all," Rafe sighed looking up with her.  
  
"You know what I always wanted to do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fly a plane, ya know by myself. My dad used to take me up and tell me that I was flying the plane but I always knew he was really doing it, just trying to imitate my movements."  
  
"I guess I'll have to teach you then," Rafe sighed, "but not now cuz I don't know if the plane would make it off the runway with you." He joked.  
  
"Aw, Rafe McCawley the little comedian." She laughed looking over at her barracks which was now in sight. "Well I'm glad to see you again."  
  
"Yeah I hopefully will be staying over a month this time." He began to walk backwards making sure she got to the hospital okay, "well bye." He said with a wave.  
  
"Bye," she said softly turning to walk towards her home. Rafe stood there watching her until she got inside; she turned towards him before entering and held up her hand, as he responded the same.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I will come back," Rafe said holding Evelyn close to him. He leaned in and kissed her and they stood in a sweet embrace. Evelyn then pushed him away, the pain finally over taking her. She walked towards the twirling doors and stood on the other side as she looked at him for the last time. 'I love you' he mouthed to her.  
  
'I love you too,' she mouthed in response and then held up her hand to wave goodbye. He quickly responded with his hand in the air as they stood there staring at each other. Evelyn finally looked away and then walked off.  
  
*Present Time*  
  
Rafe turned away finally and walked towards his hotel room. On the way was the hula-la bar that Danny and he and the misfortune of fighting in.  
  
"Rafe ya little son of a bitch! Get in her!" He heard Gooz yell from inside. Rafe shrugged and walked in. The place was rather slummy and loud. Bar chants were heard off key throughout different portions of the bar. Rafe took a seat next to Gooz who was sitting with Earl and Red.  
  
"So w-wh-where have ya b-e-een for the past m-o-month?" Red asked as he took a sip of his beer.  
  
"Washington, got some stupid medal for being a 'hero," he said pouring a shot of bourbon.  
  
"Why is it stupid?" Earl asked.  
  
"Cuz I don't think I deserved in," he sighed gulping down his shot, "heroes don't let their best friends die."  
  
"Rafe," Red began, "it's not your fault about Danny. He made his own choices to get into danger and you even warned him not to go."  
  
Rafe sighed, "Yeah well I should have told him about Evelyn, ya know, about the baby."  
  
"What exactly is going on between you two?" Gooz said not sure of their whole situation.  
  
"I don't know," Rafe paused, "I mean have you ever been truly in love." All the guys looked away except for Red who nodded. "Well you know that's what it was like for me. But then the whole thing with the baby and Danny I just, I jut don't feel the same way anymore."  
  
"But do ya still love her?" Earl asked.  
  
"Ya see, I'm not sure how I feel about her anymore. I don't want to have a romantic relationship it's like telling me that now that Danny's gone I'm runner up and I get to take her. I don't, I don't want to be second place in her heart."  
  
"Well how do you know that it's like that?" Gooz asked, "I mean, how do you know if she didn't just choose Danny because of the baby and what was right for it?"  
  
The words of wisdom from Gooz surprised the guys as they stared at him dumbfounded. Rafe took another shot of bourbon, "that's the problem. I don't," he said getting up and placing some money on the counter. "I gotta go," he said as he walked out the door.  
  
******************  
  
Evelyn sat on her bed crying as she gently rubbed the medal that Danny had earned by dying. She then thought about the last time she saw him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Ya know the only thing that I'm afraid of is that you may love him more then you love me," Danny said looking down at her.  
  
Lost for words Evelyn looked over at Rafe's silhouette in the plane as he nodded at her. "I love you Danny," she finally said. Do I love Danny? She asked herself finally justifying herself, of course you do. We're having a baby together of course I love him. She then looked back at the plane and then back to him, "and I'll be waiting here for you when you come back."  
  
*Present Time*  
  
Evelyn placed a hand on her belly as she looked up, "I'm sorry." She simply said as she lay back into her bed, crying herself to sleep.  
  
A/N: more soon. 


	3. Danny

Evelyn sat at the kitchen table with Barbara sipping some tea. She was tired of being pregnant, the bulging belly swollen body parts and lack of motion and excitement had finally caught up with her. The baby was now about a week late and she wondered if it would ever come. "Barbara, I'm gonna warn you now," Evelyn said after a sip of her tea.  
  
"What?" Barbara asked looking over her magazine.  
  
"Never get pregnant."  
  
"Oh I don't think I have that problem, but you better watch out."  
  
Evelyn looked at her confused, "what do you mean?"  
  
"Rafe, he's been chasing you for the past month and you're just blind to see it."  
  
"No, Rafe's the one who didn't want a romantic relationship, I just agreed with him."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Barbara said looking back down at her magazine.  
  
"I hate you!" Evelyn said jokingly as she pushed herself out of the chair and walked to the couch in the living room. "Barbara?" She called out a few minutes later.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"I don't know about 3, why?"  
  
"I was just wondering if it was too late to take me to the hospital."  
  
Barbara's eyes widened. "Do you think the baby's coming?"  
  
"Um, yeah, definitely."  
  
"Oh my God!" Barbara screamed getting Evelyn's things together. "Ev, go get out in the car."  
  
"We don't have one; we usually walk to the hospital."  
  
"Shit," Barbara said under her breath.  
  
"Call Rafe, he's supposed to help me."  
  
Rafe, who had now been assigned to Danny's old squadron, sat bored trying to read one of Danny's old journals that he had left him. "Is this all you guys do on Saturday's?" he sighed as the others just lay around sleeping and other random boring things.  
  
"Well all the bars are closed during the day so we got nothing else to do," one of the new pilots, Andy said.  
  
"How exciting." The phone began to ring and no body moved, "alright, I guess I'll get it," Rafe said slowly standing up and walking to the phone. "Yeah?"  
  
"Rafe? It's Barbara; I need you to come to the nurses quarters right away!"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Evelyn's having the baby and we need-." Rafe threw down the phone and grabbed the keys to his car leaving his barracks.  
  
"Why was he in a hurry?" Andy asked Red as he hung up the phone.  
  
"I don't know, maybe forgot about a date with a girl or something."  
  
"That lucky son of a bitch! I wish I had a girlfriend."  
  
"I had a girlfriend once," Red responded.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Rafe zoomed his car around to the house where Barbara and Evelyn was waiting, "Am I too late?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Do you see a baby?" Barbara asked sarcastically. Barbara helped Evelyn into the car as Rafe drove like a maniac to get her to the hospital. The hospital was calm and clean as Rafe helped Evelyn into the big white doors.  
  
A doctor approached them, "Evelyn," the familiar face said, "The baby's finally here I see."  
  
"Yes, thank God."  
  
"So," the doctor asked Rafe, "how far apart are the contractions?"  
  
"Contractions?" Rafe asked confused.  
  
"About 10 minutes apart," Barbara broke in. "He's new at this."  
  
"So are you the father?" the doctor asked him.  
  
"Me, aw no-"  
  
"Yes, he is," Evelyn looked over nodding at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on sir, we're gonna need your help in delivery." The doctor said pulling Rafe after him.  
  
"No, you see you don't understand I don't know what I'm doing; can we just go find some other guy to do this?"  
  
The delivery went smoothly as Evelyn squeezed Rafe's hand with all of her might. "Is this some sort of payback for me going to England?" He asked in pain.  
  
"Shut up Rafe!" Evelyn responded coldly.  
  
"Okay Ev, one more push," the doctor said to her as the baby slid out. A moment later its screaming cry filled the room. "It's a boy!" The doctor and nurse took the baby with them as they cleaned it up.  
  
Evelyn let her self fall back onto the pillows behind her and let out a big sigh. "Thank you Rafe."  
  
"For what? Letting you break my hand?"  
  
"No, for helping me, even though you didn't have too."  
  
"Aw, it was nothing."  
  
"Excuse me sir," the doctor said with the little boy in his arms, "do you want to hold your son?"  
  
"Oh, no maybe you should let the mother hold him first." Rafe said backing away.  
  
"No, Rafe, go ahead," Evelyn broke in.  
  
The doctor handed him the baby and an immediate smile appeared on his face. "He's so small," Rafe giggled. "And he looks like his daddy." The baby looked up at Rafe and stopped crying placing his hand on his nose. Rafe took a free hand and tickled his tummy. The baby grabbed his finger with both hands as he tried to figure out what it was. "Strong grip could be a great pilot."  
  
"Back up soldier," Evelyn broke in, "let him learn how to walk or at least talk before you make him into a pilot."  
  
"So, what are ya going to name him?" Rafe asked looking up from the baby.  
  
"Danny," Evelyn said simply with a smile.  
  
"Good name," he said rubbing Danny's belly, "hi there Danny, I'm your Uncle Rafe," he said then looking up at Evelyn who nodded at him, "but you can call me daddy." 


	4. Sleep Over

The lack of sleep had finally taken her toll and she found herself walking in a daze. The girls tried their best to help her but they too were tired and in need of rest. Rafe was aware of this so tried to take Danny out with him as often as possible. He walked up the tropical path to pick up Danny. Today he had planned to take him to the airfield to show him the planes down to the smaller air field.  
  
Rafe knocked on the door and waited for about a minute, Evelyn slowly opened the door with a zombie look on her face. "Are you here to take the little crying machine?" Evelyn asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
Danny's roar was present in the background as Martha tried to rock him to sleep. "Go to sleep little non-stop don't dare let anyone sleep yet little cutie pie," she sang.  
  
Rafe walked over to her and took Danny from her, "hey there Danny boy," he said in a soothing voice. "Daddy's gonna take you to go look at the planes."  
  
Danny's cry stopped as he began to grab Rafe's face and mush it around. "Can you please move in," Martha begged staring at him surprised. "How did you get him to stop crying?"  
  
"Luck I guess," Rafe said tickling little Danny's stomach, "well I gotta get going." He got Danny's bag and walked out closing the door behind him.  
  
"Evelyn, marry him now before somebody else does." Martha joked as she picked up Danny's blankets.  
  
Evelyn just watched him walk away, so sweet and caring towards Danny, "do you really think so?"  
  
*~*  
  
The airfield was quiet on this Sunday afternoon making it a perfect time to show Danny around. "See this plane," Rafe said pointing one out to little Danny who wasn't paying attention, "that plane your real daddy Danny flew once, when we shot down a bunch of planes in Pearl Harbor." He took him into the garage where Gooz was working on his plane, "hey Gooz."  
  
Gooz looked up at them and waved with his wrench, "since when did they drop the entrance age for the army?" He asked looking at Danny.  
  
"Aw, no this is Danny." Rafe responded.  
  
"Rafe, Danny's dead, that's just some baby."  
  
"No, it's his son, Danny."  
  
"Oh, ok," Gooz paused, "my girlfriend had a baby once. It wadn't mine though."  
  
"Yeah, ok Gooz."  
  
After Rafe had finished his tour of the airfield he took him for a drive along the coast. "You know," he began, "I've got a secret to tell you that you probably won't remember until I tell you again when you're older. I'm not your real daddy." Danny looked around at the big mountains not paying attention to Rafe. "Yeah, your real daddy died back in China saving my butt and well he was my best friend. And your mom and I have a strange past, one that you'd probably never understand. In fact, if I could I would turn back time and then you'd probably be my son and we wouldn't have to have this conversation. Well not that it's a conversation because I'm the only one whose talking. Well anyway, I just wanted you to know that even though your not my real son I'm gonna love you a lot and treat you like my own because I owe it to Danny for what he did for me. So are we cool?" He asked looking down at Danny; the baby just looked at him and laughed. "What you think that was funny? So can you still call me Daddy?" Danny nodded 'no' even though not sure of what he was talking about. "Yeah, we'll just wait until you start talking then we'll see. Can I get a high five?" He asked reaching a hand out in front of Danny who began to hit it with his little hands.  
  
Rafe drove back to the nurse's quarters and carried a sleeping little Danny back to the door. "Here," Rafe said handing Evelyn the baby, "I wore him out for you."  
  
"Yeah, but he'll be up again as soon as you leave." Evelyn responded rocking him slightly.  
  
"What do you want me to stay tonight or something?"  
  
"Nah that would be awkward."  
  
"Trust me, I think we've been through a lot more awkward situations, I could sleep on the couch or something."  
  
"Could you? I feel so bad keeping the girls up all the time."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, it's nothing really."  
  
"I owe you big time!"  
  
"Oh, I know."  
  
*~*  
  
It was now three o'clock and Danny still hadn't woken up screaming, out of habit Evelyn woke up and walked down the stairs to the living room. Rafe lay cuddled on the couch with Danny wrapped in his arms sleeping soundly. Evelyn picked up a blanket and put it over them for warmth. She paused for a minute and just watched them sleep. "I could see this as a family," she whispered.  
  
Rafe stirred a bit as he woke up from his sleep. "What are you doing up?" he moaned his eyes still squinted.  
  
"Just checking on you," she said softly, "are you sleeping okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine now go back to bed before you wake up my baby," Rafe said shifting himself back into a comfortable position.  
  
"You mean our baby," Evelyn corrected him.  
  
"No I should mean your baby," Rafe said as he closed his eyes going back to sleep.  
  
Evelyn stood and thought for a minute, "It should be our baby," she sighed all of a sudden feeling a wave of guilt as she went back up to her room. 


	5. What?

A/N: This is my supper dupper long meaningful chapter. And it's a little out of character and I made up the Doolittle transfer.  
  
"Rafe, when are you going to teach me how to fly?" Evelyn asked stretched out under the warm golden sun.  
  
"I don't know when I figure out this whole surfing thing," he smirked as he looked over his surf board.  
  
"Well I wanna learn sometime in my life time."  
  
"Um, I guess when I can find a two seated plane that won't get me kicked out of the army."  
  
"Don't they have random airfields where you can rent a plane?"  
  
"Yeah, sure and next door they have a rocket ship that goes into space. The only way I'm going to be able to teach you is to have you sit in my lap and sneak you up and that would be against army rules and rather awkward."  
  
"When did you start caring about getting in trouble?" Evelyn sat up and looked at him tilting her sunglasses down. "Besides, isn't Doolittle stationed here now? He won't kick out his best pilot. And it would only be awkward if we had sexual feelings towards each other and we're only friends."  
  
"Gee, you must really want to learn how to fly. That or it just gives you an excuse to sit in my lap." He joked.  
  
"Been there, done that and it wasn't all that exciting," she laughed.  
  
"Oh you're gonna get it now!" Rafe said as he picked her up and threw her into the water.  
  
"Is that a yes then?" Evelyn asked spitting the water from her mouth.  
  
"Yeah," Rafe said walking back to his car.  
  
"Wait! You're giving me a ride home!" She screamed running out of the water.  
  
"Ya better catch up cuz I ain't slowing down!"  
  
Evelyn picked up her towel and ran after him. Rafe looked back and began to run towards his car. But being a 'southern gentlemen' he stopped at the car and let her catch up holding the door open for her. "You thought I was going to leave, huh?"  
  
"No your better then tat." She smiled as she slid into the car.  
  
*~*  
  
"How much longer do I wear the hat?" Evelyn asked adjusting Rafe's misshapen hot on her head.  
  
"Till I tell you." Rafe said as he helped her, "You know some people spend time with their sons instead of bothering their ex-boyfriends."  
  
"Oh, don't think I wouldn't! Sandra and Barbara took him to pick up guys."  
  
"Aw, how sweet!" Rafe said as he squeezed into the cockpit, closing the canopy behind him. "Okay here," Rafe said pushing random buttons as he looked over Evelyn's shoulder.  
  
The engine roared and the plane slowly accelerated forward picking up speed along the way. The wheels began to leave the tarmac and the plane finally began to glide through the air, "You can take off the hat now," Rafe said softly into Evelyn's ear, his breath warm on her neck.  
  
Evelyn placed the hat down next to her as she looked down at the land below her. It looked different in daylight and had lost its romance. But that wasn't the only thing that was different; the way Rafe flew was very different from Danny. He flew with confidence and ease with a very natural feeling.  
  
"Here," Rafe said giving Evelyn control of the control stick. Evelyn held onto it tight as she moved it sharply side to side. "No, no, no," Rafe broke in placing his hands on hers, "you've got to relax," he said as he swiftly moved her hands with his.  
  
"I've got it now," she said turning to him, "you can let go."  
  
"Yeah, right," Rafe said pulling his hands back.  
  
"Can you teach me that rolling thing?"  
  
"Barrel role?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Here, you just move it like this," he said grabbing the control stick again. He let go as Evelyn continued spinning the plane along in the sky.  
  
Rafe looked down at his watch. "We have to go back," he took control of the plane again and brought it down gently to the tarp. "Are you happy now?"  
  
With a big smile on her face she nodded at him, "thank you!" She whispered.  
  
"If it makes you smile like that it's all worth it," Evelyn's smile disappeared as she sat there staring at him. She leaned over to him and kissed him, a kiss that had been missing for the past year now.  
  
"McCawley!" Doolittle screamed standing on one of the wings.  
  
Rafe and Evelyn snapped their heads towards him, "Doolittle, sir, hi," Rafe said opening the canopy, "see, I can explain!"  
  
"This isn't make out point, McCawley."  
  
"Right sir of course it's not."  
  
"Wait, it's my fault." Evelyn finally broke in, "I just wanted to learn how to fly. My father was a pilot but died before he could and then Danny died and didn't teach me and Rafe was nice enough to and well I don't know what came over me, maybe one of those moments where it would happen to any two people in the world. And well I'm sorry Rafe and Colonel, General, I don't know Doolittle but um, I gotta go." She said walking away.  
  
"Women," Doolittle sighed.  
  
Rafe ignored his comment and jumped out of the planed to follow her.  
  
*~*  
  
Rafe trailed Evelyn in his car as he drove slowly beside her, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't think we should hangout anymore," she replied not looking at him.  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"I need to find some one who can really be Danny's father, who will marry me."  
  
"But I thought I was doing fine as Danny's father!"  
  
"Rafe, I'm not going to stay single all my life because you want to play daddy to my baby."  
  
"Well then I'll marry you," Evelyn stopped as Rafe jumped out of the car.  
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not going to marry you unless it's about love."  
  
"Are you insinuating that I don't love you?"  
  
"No! You already told me that you don't, remember?" The expression drained from Rafe's face as he turned away. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"You know what; I don't even know why I came here!" Rafe said heading towards his car, Evelyn followed him closely.  
  
"I didn't ask that," she said pleadingly.  
  
"Yeah well I know that's what you're thinking!" Rafe said trying to jam his keys into his lock, "you know I thought this whole friendship thing was kind of working out until the-"  
  
"Plane." Evelyn cut off.  
  
Rafe continued to try to pry the key into the lock, "what's wrong with this thing?" He asked himself.  
  
"It's up side down," Evelyn said as a matter of factly.  
  
"Well, yeah. Anyway, I don't think the plane thing would have been as strange if well. I wasn't still in love with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you, not like a sister or a friend or whatever, I am deeply and truly in love with you and I've been a fool for keeping it from you all this time but I guess I got the sudden urge to just unburden my soul. And well, I should probably stop talking now." He paused regrouping his words. "Ya know, everybody says I love you, but I can guarantee that no one has meant it or felt it as much as I feel it towards you. And I know that there is not another soul on this planet who could ever love you or want you as much as I do." Evelyn stood still a single tear falling down her cheek. "They say that everyone has a soul mate, ya know 'the one' and I know the moment that I saw you that you were the one and then my dream became a reality," he said walking towards her and wiping the tear from her cheek. "When you kissed me for the first time and I realized that I had found what I was looking for. Somebody so special that I thought of you every second of every day and just wanted to spend eternity with," he picked up one of her hands and held it between his. "O don't know if you still or have ever had felt this way about me but I couldn't leave this subject unattended any longer cuz I just, I just want to be with you."  
  
Evelyn placed her hand over Rafe's mouth to silence him and in as many words as he had just expressed she had summed up in a single kiss. As she broke away from him she whispered, "I love you too."  
  
A/N: I know the love speech is so "Chasing Amy" yet with a different twist but I love that speech. Well keep on reviewing I guess. 


	6. Are you happy Katherine?

A/N: Pay no attention to the title.  
  
Rafe walked along the beach holding his shoes in his hand as he let the cool sand fill in between his toes. He took a sip from his bottle of bourbon followed by a longer swig. What was he doing? Was he ready to get back in a relationship with the women who left him for his best friend?  
  
"Rafe," he heard a familiar voice call out.  
  
He spun around, "Danny? What are you doing here? You're dead."  
  
"I know, I still am."  
  
"Then why are you here in front of me?"  
  
"I guess it's your conscious or something."  
  
"Are you here to make me feel guilty some more?"  
  
"No I'm here to talk to you I guess."  
  
"About what? Cuz I got a lot to talk about, yesterday we got a new plane and she flies like a dream you would love it." Rafe said replicating flying moves with his hands.  
  
"About the girl, Evelyn. Maybe even my son. Gee Rafe are you drunk?"  
  
"No," Rafe said shaking his head furiously, "well just a little."  
  
"So you love her a lot, huh?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess."  
  
"She's always loved you so much, I guess I was blind to see that or just a dreamer to think she would actually choose me over you unless something was up. Like a pregnancy."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"Well it's true."  
  
"Nah, she loved you, trust me."  
  
"Somehow I don't when you're slurring like that." Danny smiled at him.  
  
"Well do you think it's wrong for me to take your life cuz I do."  
  
"Well that is a little strange but it's the place in life that you were supposed to have, not me, I didn't deserve it."  
  
"What are you talking 'bout boy? You're not letting your father get to you again are ya?"  
  
"I guess I am."  
  
"Now you were always the best at what you did, well except for flying cuz that was my specialty," they both snickered, "You were always good at comforting and stuff, maybe a little on the shy side but people don't care 'bout those things."  
  
"Thanks Rafe."  
  
"So you go march right up to Evelyn and tell her that you love her more then anything and that you wanna be with her cuz you deserve it. And then you can meet up with me and we'll have a beer to celebrate. Now I better go get a head start cuz it's hard for me to walk straight."  
  
"Rafe," Danny said standing up, "Rafe, I'm dead! I can't talk to Evelyn and marry her or anything cuz dead people can't do things like that."  
  
"No you're not; if you were dead I wouldn't be able to see you."  
  
"We already went through this."  
  
"Ah, right now I remember. So what are we gonna do with her? I mean if you're dead and all."  
  
"You gotta take care of her like I took care of her when you 'died,' I mean she already knows how much you love her, and you know how much she loves you. And Danny's your son now, not mine."  
  
"Danny will never be my son; there are just some things you can't change."  
  
"True, but you have to raise him like he was yours cuz he needs that kind of love."  
  
"Yeah, okay but only cuz it's for you. And I'm not doing it for anybody else."  
  
"I don't think you'll have that problem. Can you just do me a favor?"  
  
"Jesus, you owe me so big!" Rafe said sipping his drink again. "Oh, wait no never mind I guess that whole saving my life thing puts me in debt. Well what is it?"  
  
"Just make sure Danny knows who I am and that I love him a lot and I'll always be with him."  
  
"Yeah, sure, I can do that." Rafe nodded looking up at him. "Will you just watch over all of us?"  
  
"You didn't even have to ask." Danny smiled as he gave Rafe a hug and disappeared; Rafe leaned over and fell face forward into the sand.  
  
"Rafe?" A voice said in front of him, "Rafe what are you doing?"  
  
"I was just talking to Danny here. Well wait a second he's gone! Did you see him, he's about this high and he has brown eyes and hair." Rafe said trying to show his descriptions.  
  
"Rafe," Evelyn said sitting next to him, "Danny's dead."  
  
"Yeah, I know that's why he said that he couldn't marry you and why I had too."  
  
"Rafe are you drunk?" Evelyn asked looking at the bottle in his hand.  
  
"Why does everybody keep asking me that?"  
  
"Cuz you are."  
  
"Good point," Rafe said nodding. "Whatever, anyway Danny told me that he couldn't come back and that he was my conscious or something at that he didn't care about new planes, yep that's what he said, he didn't care about new planes but he did care about you and Danny and he's always gonna be with us."  
  
"You're so cute," Evelyn said ruffling Rafe's hair.  
  
"You don't believe me, huh?" He asked confused.  
  
"Well what you're saying can't happen."  
  
"That's right they can't but they did."  
  
"How long have you been down here?" She asked rubbing his head.  
  
"Hmm," he said looking at his watch, "when the big hand was on the six and the little hand was on the seven."  
  
"Rafe it's almost ten, you shouldn't be out like this when you're drinking. Here lay down." She said readjusting him putting his head in her lap.  
  
"No its okay Danny was keeping me company. See he's right there." Rafe said pointing to where he saw Danny by the water, but to Evelyn she saw nothing but the sand.  
  
"There's nothing there, you're seeing things."  
  
"I see you," he said looking up at her.  
  
"That's cuz I'm real."  
  
"But you're always like a dream to me; cuz being with you is so magical."  
  
"I'd kiss you," she said leaning towards him, "but your breath smells so bad." She said moving her face away from his.  
  
"Evelyn?"  
  
"Yes, Rafe?"  
  
"Will you.will you-?"  
  
"What?" She asked in anticipation.  
  
"Help me up, I think I'm going to throw up." He said rolling over; she helped him up towards the water as he puked into the sea. As he wiped off his face he looked up at her, "well, will you marry me?"  
  
"You're such a romantic," she laughed hugging him, "why don't you ask me again when you'll remember?"  
  
"What makes you think I won't remember? I never forget anything with you."  
  
"Now's not the time," she said stepping back as he heaved over again. "Definitely not the time."  
  
A/N: Done for now, more later. 


	7. Merry Christmas

Rafe woke up with his head throbbing majorly. He wiped off his face as he allowed his eyes to adjust to the bright sun. "Where am I?" he moaned.  
  
"Nurse's quarters," he heard Evelyn's voice say but he couldn't see her.  
  
"What did I fall in a hole or something?"  
  
"No, you're not in the hospital your in my room."  
  
"Wait what?" he said sitting up, immediately falling back with the major pressure in his head. "I didn't do anything stupid did I?"  
  
"Well, nothing too stupid."  
  
"Wait, I remember now, Danny came and you were there and I asked you to marry me and you said 'no." He said looking around.  
  
"I didn't say no," she said sitting next to him. "I told you to ask me later."  
  
"I told you I'd remember," he said with a smile.  
  
"I guess I should never underestimate the drinking powers of Rafe McCawley." She said with a snicker.  
  
"Merry Christmas Eve." Rafe said reaching his hand up to her face.  
  
"Merry Christmas Eve," she replied kissing him on the forehead.  
  
"I love you," he said pulling her on top of him.  
  
"I love you too," she said kissing him softly.  
  
"But, I gotta get back to the barracks." He interrupted as she got up.  
  
"Who's still there?"  
  
"No one really, they let most of us go home for the holidays," he said putting on his coat.  
  
"That's a surprise." She said rolling onto her bed. "Why don't you come spend Christmas with me and the girls?"  
  
"I was kind of hoping we could spend Christmas alone." Rafe said pulling Evelyn off of the bed into his arms. "Just you, me, and little Danny."  
  
"I'd like that," she said rubbing noses with his. "But where can we have it?"  
  
"Here," he said moving demonstrating places to put things.  
  
"But there's no room."  
  
"Well we can take one of these beds out; you don't share the room anymore."  
  
*******************  
  
The night was young and mild; Rafe had found a small tree and had helped Evelyn decorate it. Rafe lifted Danny to the top and helped him put the star on the tree. Evelyn and the girls had made Christmas cookies and the three all shared them, Danny mainly throwing them around. "He has no clue what's going on," Evelyn giggled as she wiped off the little baby's face.  
  
"Oh, but he'll have fun tomorrow morning when he gets his presents." Rafe said as he shook one of the presents in front of Danny.  
  
"So should we be getting to sleep so Santa will come sooner?" Evelyn laughed throwing the present back under the tree.  
  
"He doesn't know about Santa yet, you don't have to use lingo."  
  
"Just shut up and come to sleep with me."  
  
"Aw, you want to cuddle."  
  
The night was long yet soothing as Rafe held Evelyn in his arms all night. The sun crept through the clouds early as it illuminated the room waking up Danny in seconds. "Even though he doesn't know about Christmas he still gets up uncharacteristically early." Evelyn said getting up and taking Danny out of his crib. "Do you wanna open presents big boy?"  
  
Most of the present under the tree were for Danny consisting of stuffed animals and other random toys. Rafe had bought him two presents, a little model plane and a picture of his real Daddy. He had bought Evelyn two presents as well, three tickets on the Queen Mary. "I got a tux," he laughed as she through her arms around him.  
  
"What's the other one?" She asked shaking the small package.  
  
Rafe took it out of her hands as he began to unwrap it. "Alright, I've done this before I can do it again." He sighed, "Do you believe in soul mates, or love at first sight," Evelyn nodded, "well I didn't until I met you, and I love you so much." He said opening the box and looking in it. "And I'm not doing this for Danny or anybody else, just because I want too and I want you." He flipped the box around towards her and revealing a beautiful ring with a large diamond. "I think now's the time, will you marry me?"  
  
Evelyn smiled looking down at the ring then at him, "I've been waiting for you to ask me this for so long," she snickered, "of course!" Evelyn said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.  
  
A/N: Short but sweet; I thought I'd do what everybody else will probably do today or tomorrow by doing a Christmas chapter. I'll have another one up soon. Happy Holidays! 


	8. A Suprise

A/N: I'm back, not that I really left, well whatever..... Happy New Year! I don't feel like going in depth with the wedding cuz I hate writing cheesy lines and this story has had way too many (Rafe's love speech) so I'm just going to describe it a bit and move on.  
  
The wedding of Rafe and Evelyn was simple and small, Danny enjoyed himself the most though, being held by all the friends, getting to eat all the cake Danny was in seventh heaven. The vows where they promised to love each other for the rest of their lives was on the same airfield that Danny and Rafe had managed to take off and shoot down the many planes. In fact, bullet holes were still remnant along the tarmac in parallel lines haunting all who were there when they had occurred. Yet still the wedding was beautiful and the future seemed bright for the roads ahead.  
  
As the two newly weds walked down the long white carpet that had been freshly lay out rice and beautiful flowers were thrown at them. They quickened their pace and finally made it to the small car that would take them to their reception. "I have a surprise for you," Rafe whispered as the car began to accelerate forward.  
  
"What is it?" Evelyn asked in anticipation.  
  
"I got us a home, a beautiful one." He said a large grin across his face.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"It's back where I grew up, in Tennessee. My mom died recently and my dad can't bear to live in the house anymore so he's moving in with my sister down in North Carolina so she can take care of him. And well, he heard that we were getting married and he was so upset he couldn't make it so he gave us the house for a gift you know, instead of selling it. It's a wonderful house; it's got great fields, a barn, the old crop-duster I learned how to fly in, there are a whole bunch of rooms cuz my dad and me built an extension for when Danny moved in so there's plenty of room for a big family." Rafe said trying to talk her into it.  
  
Evelyn looked out the car window at the beautiful setting of Hawaii; she had called this place home for almost two years now. This place held so many memories more good than bad. It was where Betty had died, where she had seen so many dying and suffering, and where she first learned that both Rafe and Danny had died. But it was also where her son was born, where she and Danny fell in love for the first time, and where she and Rafe had rekindled their flame. She wondered if she was ready to give all of this up. "Let's go," she agreed nodding a bit, "I want to start living the best parts of my life where I don't have all the sad memories staring me in the face."  
  
"You'll love it there I know it!" Rafe said kissing her abruptly and shortly on the lips. "Now come on it's time to celebrate, Danny's out there waiting." He said grabbing her hand and helping her out of the car.  
  
The wedding celebration was a joyous gathering of family and friends, there was dancing, conversations, laughs, and food. White ribbon and lace danced in the wind of the warm Hawaiian breeze. Red, who was Rafe's best man stood to say the toast, "W-w-we all kn-n-now th-th-that I wa-wa-was not the b-b-be-best choi-choice for be-be-best man." Everybody giggled slightly as Red faught to finish his speech. "Ma-mai-mainly be-be-because of my st-s-st-stu-stutter, so I w-wr-wrote it d-do-do-down and G-G-Gooz is ga-gon-gonna say it."  
  
Gooz stood up and picked up the piece of paper Red had wrote earlier, "I've known Rafe since we were first stationed together on Long Island, and he always was one of the best friends I had. We've been through a lot together, but I'll never feel right standing in this position knowing that our good friend Danny wasn't here to say this. Rafe's a great guy and Evelyn is a wonderful woman, and I remember when they first met during physicals about two years ago. Rafe came home with a broken nose but a big smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye and that sparkle has never gone away even through all we've been through. I wish you both a happy future, with lots of love and joy in the days to come." Gooz paused, "I also myself have a few words." He paused again, "for the record I am not reading off the paper anymore." There was a little laugh as Gooz continued, "This past year has been confusing, and I don't know Rafe all that well and I don't know Evelyn that much but they seem happy. Almost as happy as I was when I first met my girlfriend and I said this once and I'll say it again ladies cloud the mind. But during the short time I've known Rafe, Evelyn clouds his mind in a good way. Alright I'm done now. To Rafe and Evelyn." He said raising his glass to them, the guests took a cue as they too rose their glasses and they all shared a toast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was early February of 1943 when the McCawley's moved cross country to Tennessee. Rafe and Evelyn had been married for around two months and were ready to settle down. Rafe was deployed from the Army after two years of service respectively because of back injuries from the Doolittle Raid. He was now taking over his father's crop dusting business after his back was properly healed.  
  
Little Danny loved the farm; he was now waddling slightly still working on his walking skills. He wanted so much to follow Rafe around as he worked on the farm. Evelyn quickly settled into the life that was so much easier then the one she had left in Pearl Harbor. It was more of an ease to be here in Tennessee then to be out where war raged the most out in Pearl Harbor. In fact, here war seemed so far away, like it didn't exist where she was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was now about March of 1943; Danny had begun to say stuttered and slurred words and was working on his first real one. Life couldn't have gotten any better until the day Evelyn had come home from the market. She was obviously glowing as she walked into the door. "Rafe!" She screamed from the entrance way.  
  
Rafe came tumbling out of the kitchen as he breathed harder, "what, what is it? Are you okay?" He asked pulling her into his arms.  
  
"I'm fine," she said still smiling.  
  
"Well I know there's something you want to tell me," he said kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"There is," she her smile grew as she kissed him again, "I'm late."  
  
"No, don't worry you're here right on time," Rafe snickered as he kissed her again.  
  
"No, I mean late as in I'm pregnant late." Rafe's expression grew happier and happier by the second, "I'm going to have a baby, you're baby, our baby!" She emphasized.  
  
"I'm gonna be a father?" Rafe asked expecting no response, "I'm gonna have my very own child to call my own." He was still in disbelief as he picked Evelyn up and whirled her around the room. "Wait when did you find this out?" he asked setting her down on the couch. "I thought you went to the market? Did a carrot tell you or something?"  
  
She laughed, "No I went to the doctor too, I've wanted this for the longest time," she said wrapping her arms around his neck, "and I had this feeling that it was finally our time to have a child and I was right."  
  
"You don't know how happy you make me," Rafe smiled as he kissed her softly and sweetly. "We better go tell Danny, he'll be very excited." Rafe said pulling her up off the couch by her arm and dragging her up the stairs to Danny's room.  
  
"I don't think anybody could be any more excited then you are!" She laughed as she followed him non-voluntarily. 


	9. Thank You

A/N: Happy New Year. My New Years Resolution is to not make up a New Years Resolution, oh man, I failed. For the record Katherine, the whole I'm late thing I did not get from a movie I made it up! Yes, I've actually said or done something original! I didn't copy Holden's speech in Chasing Amy, I didn't copy any random lines from Dogma, and I didn't use stuff from Chuckie's boring speeches in Good Will Hunting. Yes, I Sara came up with an original idea of my own... Maybe that would have been a better New Years Resolution. Oh well...Here's more!!!  
  
Everyday that Evelyn seemed to get bigger Danny seemed to become wiser. His walk was now sturdy and his first word he said was "Dada," Evelyn could have sworn she saw Rafe tear up when they heard Danny slur it repeatedly as he reached out for Rafe from his crib. Rafe only picked the boy up cuddling him a bit as Danny softly cooed "Dada," falling back asleep. Evelyn had come to terms that Danny would always love this father the most out of anybody in the family; they had a strange connection like Rafe had once had with Danny Senior.  
  
Danny's birthday came in late July and they had a simple little cake that Rafe helped blow the candle out on. Rafe gave Danny another model plane to continue on his collection and Evelyn made his a quilt of a plane. Evelyn was coming along well on her pregnancy and was beginning to show.  
  
That night Rafe took Danny outside to look at the monument he had put up for Danny during his trip to Washington. Rafe sat down on the warm dry grass as Danny sat in his lap looking up at the massive stone. "See here Danny," Rafe said pointing to it, "this is where your real daddy is, not here behind you."  
  
Danny just turned around and started laughing pulling on Rafe's nose, "Don't you see Danny," Rafe said trying not to laugh, "I want you to know who your real dad is, I don't want in fifteen years for you to hate me for lying to you 'bout being your father." Danny continued to laugh as he kissed Rafe on his nose. "You're making this very difficult little man," Rafe said finally laughing.  
  
"I wuv you Dada," Danny said wrapping his arms around Rafe's neck.  
  
"I love you too," Rafe responded, "so are you excited about your little brother or sister coming soon?"  
  
Danny nodded excitedly. "Well don't worry kid, just because this is my real kid doesn't mean I'm gonna love you two any differently, cuz you're my Mr. Big Boy (Katherine begins to laugh)."  
  
"Flowa," Danny said pointing to the black-eyed Susan's that lined the monument. He got up and walked towards them. Rafe then stood up turning to see Evelyn standing behind him. He smiled as she wrapped his arms behind him putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"So how much did you hear?" He snickered.  
  
"Well," she replied, "enough to know that you're going to be the best father our kids could have." He smiled placing his hands over hers. Danny continued to inspect the flowers oblivious to what the purpose of the monument was even after Rafe had told him.  
  
Rafe looked over at his shiny red plane. The one that he had loved for so long, his father took him up for his first flight in that plane, and he and Danny Senior had taken their own first flight in that plane as well. Rafe had not flown in over a year now and longed to do so. He looked down at Danny as he picked off the petals of a flower; he resembled his father so much with his dark bowl cut hair and his big brown eyes. "Hey Danny," he paused as Danny looked up at him, "ya wanna go up?"  
  
Danny nodded anxiously; he had always wondered what the point of the big red plane was he pointed at it as Rafe picked him up bringing him to the cockpit of the plane. "Now wear this," Rafe said placing his old flying cap on Danny's head from when he was a kid, "it scares the German Bandits away." Rafe climbed in and helped Danny into the cockpit as well. Evelyn looked own nervously Rafe had not flown since the day he had taught her how to fly and hadn't flown that plane since he was a teen. But Rafe, being the great pilot he was took off gently as they soared through the sunset of Tennessee.  
  
Evelyn placed her hand on her belly as she rubbed it gently, "This is home," she whispered as she turned to Danny's monument. She placed her hand on it for a moment and then looked up to the sky, "thank you," she said. 


	10. Erica

A/N: I already reviewed one story with this message but to all you Josh Hartnett fans…..Josh will be hosting Saturday Night Live this Saturday, January 12 at 11:30 pm EST. He may not be all that funny because I don't know he never really makes me laugh but he is totally hot and that's an hour and a half of him. Ben's episode was so funny "Bro, bro, bro!" And Gwyneth comes and totally trashes him, you can see that episode in reruns on Comedy Central is shows SNL like at least 5 times a day. Alright now that every one's brought up to date here's my next chapter.  
  
"Mama?" Danny said sitting next to his mother, "When baby come?"  
  
"Soon sweetie soon," Evelyn said rubbing her rounded belly. Danny slid of the couch and waddled over to find Rafe. Evelyn was surprised of how active Danny was, he was talking as if he were two or three and seemed so intelligent.  
  
"Dada, Dada, Dada, Dada," Danny said waddling around the room that Rafe was reading his paper in.  
  
"What, What, What, What?" Rafe laughed as he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Plane go up," Danny said imitating flying moves.  
  
"No Danny, the plane is not going up."  
  
"Me wanna fly!" Danny pouted now standing with his little arms crossed.  
  
"Here why don't you help me read this, I'm sure you can do it faster." Rafe said scooping the boy into his arms and placing him into his lap.  
  
"Wead?" Danny asked confused.  
  
"No read," Rafe snickered. "What does this say?"  
  
"FLY!" Danny said not caring.  
  
Evelyn walked in to pour herself a new cup of tea. "Rafe what are you doing?" She asked pausing for a moment to see what he was doing.  
  
"I'm teaching the kid how ta read, he's not gonna be stupid like me." Rafe said not looking up from the paper.  
  
"Rafe, he's only a year and a half, you don't learn reading till your like five or six."  
  
"Danny fly! Danny fly!" Danny interrupted.  
  
"The boy's gotta be smart if he wants to go to college." Rafe said as Danny continued to slur his little cheer.  
  
"College? He's still an infant!" Evelyn said surprised.  
  
"Well he can talk. Well sorta but he can," Rafe said back.  
  
"No," Evelyn said aggravated, she paused for a minute clutching her belly a strange look on her face, "Rafe it's time."  
  
"I know," Rafe said still trying to read his paper, "so Danny what does this word say?"  
  
"Mama look silly," Danny said pointing at her.  
  
"No it says 'buy," Rafe said matter of factly.  
  
"Rafe! I'm in labor, Damnit!" Evelyn screamed.  
  
"Damnit, damnit, Damnit!" Danny began to scream.  
  
"Oh my God!" Rafe paused dropping his paper. "C'mon we better go to the hospital!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a mad rush to the hospital the McCawley's had Danny put into a nursery and ready to delivery. "Are you the father?" a different doctor.  
  
"Well, sir yes I am," Rafe said proudly.  
  
The doctor stared at him strangely and said, "Follow me then."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The delivery was not anywhere near the length of Danny's and took only about two or three hours. "It's a girl," the doctor said looking up at the two happy parents.  
  
"What should we name her?" Rafe asked softly into Evelyn's ear.  
  
"I don't know whatever you want." Evelyn said still exhausted and breathing hard.  
  
"How about Eve JR?"  
  
"Who does that? That is so cheesy!" Evelyn said leaning up a bit.  
  
"Right, right, how bout Erica?"  
  
"I like that." She said as Rafe kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Excuse me," the doctor interrupted, "Would you like to hold your daughter?"  
  
Rafe nodded excitedly as the doctor placed the new baby girl into his arms, "Hi there Erica," Rafe cooed to his little girl. "Welcome to the McCawley's," he paused, "I'm your Daddy," he then turned over to Evelyn, "and that's your mommy. If she ever says no to anything just come to me and I'll say yes, okay?" he laughed a little, "but she's a great woman, you'll like her a lot. But we still have to meet your brother, he'll be really excited to meet you, he's not your real brother just your half one but he'll love you the same just as we'll love him."  
  
The baby yawned staring up at the man who seemed so comfortable with him her big blue eyes followed every move that he made. She felt safe knowing that this man would protect her as she fell asleep in the arms of the man she could call and would be 'daddy.' 


	11. A Fight

A/N: For the record I was the first person to give Evelyn and Rafe a daughter if you read the last chapter of Danny Lives it's in the first sentence and that was from like May or something. Then everybody saw what a great idea it was and said, "I'm gonna do what that great author did by giving Rafe and Evelyn a daughter." Then a few months later I write about a little girl cuz that's just what I do and I get accused of copying…wait never mind that didn't happen, anyway people write about Rafe having a daughter because he seems like someone who could be the daddy of a 'daddy's girl.' Anyway, this story is getting boring, well yeah it is so I'm adding a conflict that will only work for about one chapter.  
  
It was now late spring and the warm Tennessee air was slowly getting warmer and more humid as it turned to summer. Erika was still very young and would keep the McCawley household up all night. Evelyn felt more attached to this little bundle of joy but once again the baby girl seemed more intrigued with her father. Of course Evelyn was jealous, even her own son loved Rafe more she could understand it was so easy for her to fall madly in love with Rafe.  
  
Yet, there was still an aspect of their marriage that nobody would ever expect the fights. Their past always came back to haunt them and it was inevitable to come up often.  
  
Rafe sat on his porch looking out at the stars wondering if he would ever find Danny's, there were so many of them and they were constantly changing position in the sky through the year. Evelyn stuck her head out of the door and stood there watching him for a second, "Rafe?" she began, "Rafe, sweetie, what are you doing?"  
  
"Just looking," Rafe sighed as he took a sip from his beer bottle.  
  
"At what?"  
  
"The stars."  
  
"Um, it's uh, it's getting late, why don't you come inside."  
  
Rafe looked over at her and then back out to the great beyond, "yeah, I'll uh, be there in a minute." He said as he placed the bottle down next to his foot and started inside.  
  
"Rafe?" Evelyn asked as she stepped out of the kitchen, "what were you thinking about?"  
  
"Danny," Rafe sighed.  
  
"Don't worry he's fine he just went to sleep moments ago."  
  
"No, Danny, Danny the original." Evelyn paused her mind drifting for a moment, "You miss him a lot too, huh?" Evelyn nodded, "sometimes I wonder what life would be like if he were still here."  
  
"Everything would be different." Evelyn finally said.  
  
"Yeah, very different," Rafe said obviously hiding something.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Do you ever wish I had died instead of him?"  
  
"What? You can't ask me that! That's like asking which child I love the most!"  
  
"I'm sorry, that was wrong," Rafe said with a hint of regret.  
  
"You think that I loved him more."  
  
"Well you did pick him over me!"  
  
"That was a totally different situation! Everything wasn't the way it was supposed to be!" Evelyn looked away for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, maybe because you were having my best friends baby," Rafe said as he realized how out of line he was.  
  
"Rafe, get out," Evelyn said calmly.  
  
"What, why?" Rafe said getting angry.  
  
"If you're going to continue dwelling in the past like that, making me feel guilty or dirty then get out. My son Danny is one of the most important people in my life and if you're going to insult him like that then leave."  
  
"How am I supposed to act when I'm forced to live like this? We're raising Danny in a lie, he thinks that I'm his loving father but how are we supposed to tell him that I was the guy who let his real father die?"  
  
"Feel whatever way you wanna feel just don't insult me!" Evelyn screamed.  
  
"You know what I'm leaving," Rafe said as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Good."  
  
Rafe paused as he stepped out of the door, "or maybe I won't leave," he said stepping back in, Evelyn gave him an annoyed look, "or maybe I will," he said jumping between the outside and the in.  
  
"Rafe get out!" Evelyn screamed enraged.  
  
Rafe stepped down the steps and then paused again as Evelyn followed him. "Why do I have to leave?" Rafe asked confused.  
  
"Because the husband always gets kicked out of the house." Evelyn said matter of factly.  
  
"But I own this house it is mine personally, why do you get to stay?"  
  
"You are so difficult!" Evelyn said getting annoyed.  
  
"No you're just mad because I have a point and you hate being wrong!" He said waving his finger at her.  
  
"Are you going to leave now?" She said pushing his hand down to the ground.  
  
"You know, I don't know why I would ever fall in love with you!"  
  
"Like wise!" Evelyn said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes I do," he said throwing his keys on the ground and grabbing her kissing her hard on the lips.  
  
It seemed whenever Rafe and Evelyn had a fight they would always make up twice as much (yeah, that made no sense). Nine months later they had a new baby boy, named Michael.  
  
  
  
A/N: I think I may be done with this story or may not be I just don't really have anything else to write about…oh well, stories can only be so long…stupid "Growing Up in Tennessee!" 


End file.
